The conventional extrusion plates for the production of noodles, spaghetti or other similar types of pasta, are formed of a thick plate of strong material in which there are formed extrusion channels of a profile and dimensions equal to those which it is desired to obtain in the cross section of the finished product. Said plate is then provided with a suitable rim which permits the attachment thereof by a threaded ring to any commercial machine for industrial or household use intended for extruding the pasta, such as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,318.
In particular, the extrusion channels of such traditional extrusion plates are of constant cross section and for this reason substantial forces are produced on the material of the extrusion plate. This is due, in particular, to the fact that the movement of the paste within the extrusion channels, and therfore its intrinsic state of stress, is not accompanied by a corresponding variation in the section of these channels which adapts itself, point by point, to the pressure generated in the paste during the course of the extrusion.
The traditional extrusion plates are, therefore, customarily made of metal or of plastic, but in the latter case the thickness of the finished product must compensate for the limitations in the strength of the material used for the production of these extrusion plates.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.